Movie Night
by samptra
Summary: Five times Steve's movie education had repercussions and one time it did not.


**Movie Night**

{1}

"It's a matter of importance," Clint insisted as he fussed with the state of the art, Stark enhanced, entertainment system.

"It's not that important," Natasha argued eyes rolling as she set aside her book.

"The best way to get a handle on modern culture is to watch movies that reflect said culture," Bruce pointed out logically from his position on the love seat.

"I've seen movies before," Steve grumbled, as the others talked around, speaking as if he wasn't there.

"Things have come a long way since _Wizard of Oz,_ Cap," Clint chastised.

"It is recommended that Captain Rogers become acquainted with the modern culture," Coulson added his two cents as he entered the room popcorn in hand.

"Kiss ass," the archer mumbled as he sat beside Bruce on the love seat.

The Agent designing not to answer.

"Steven movies are most amusing, Lady Jane and Lady Darcy have shown me many," Thor explained knowledgeably.

"I can't believe Tony hasn't had you watching movies," Hawkeye interjected, "Would have thought he would have been the one to get you started," he mused aloud.

Steve opened his mouth again, "But he -"

The blond archer kept right on going, "I mean he is your boyfriend, isn't he?"

The man from the past tried again, "Yes bu-"

This time it was Bruce who talked over him, "Speaking of which shouldn't we get Tony for this?"

"No absolutely not, he has work to do," Pepper said settling beside Phil on the couch snagging some popcorn.

Steve sighed heavily, reminding himself he loved them…he really did. The Avengers had become a family to him, helped him adjust and adapt. Every so often though, they were a bit much to take.

Still, he settled back, as Clint called for JARVIS to start the movie.

"What are we watching anyway?" Bruce asked stretching out with his legs tossed over Clint's.

"Coulson thought we should start tame, _Wall-e._"

Natasha snagged a handful of popcorn humming in agreement, "That's a good one."

-#-#-#-

"Done," he mumbled lifting his welding shield, as he turned off his torch. Checking the weld, he stretched feeling the material of his shirt pulled tight across his chest.

"DUM-E where…" he glanced to where his bot should have been only to see empty space. "What the hell," he muttered turning to scan the lab. He spotted a big familiar shape at the far end surrounded by the boys.

"What is going on?" He asked perplexed.

"Sir if I may, the others of taken it upon themselves to educate Captain Rogers through modern movie culture," JARVIS explained silkily.

"Oh yeah?" Tony grumbled setting aside his mask and gloves.

"Tonight's choice was _Wall-e," _Tony frowned as he tried to recall that one, it was a kid movie, wasn't it? "JARVIS, what-"

The AI helpfully supplied, "It's about robot's sir."

Tony sighed rubbing his head, "So he's trying to steal the boys?"

"I believe the term he used was 'liberate' sir."

That startled a laugh out of him, "Oh really? How long has he been trying to liberate?"

JARVIS actually sounded amused, "Almost two hours now sir." Chuckling Tony shook his head heading over to join his boyfriend of almost a month.

Close enough to hear him now, his grin widened Steve was indeed trying vainly to convince the whirring, clicking, machines to head for freedom.

"Captain America, are you trying to start a mutiny in my lab?" He asked behind Steve startling the big blond, watching as guilty blue eyes turned to him.

"No…maybe…" he sheepishly patted You as the machine bumped him looking for attention.

"Should I ask why?"

Steve looked him in the eye then, "I thought maybe they wanted their freedom."

Tony half smiled hunkering down before the blond head cocked to the side, "Steve, babe, it was just a movie." He explained reaching out a callused hand taking a big one in his own.

"I know that I do…and I really wouldn't think anything of it. Only you have robots Tony, amazing creations and I got worried that maybe they were sad."

Tony's heart melted, only Steve Rogers would worry about his robots. Tony loved his bots, and it was nice to know the handsome blond cared to. "I promise you, all the boys are well looked after, aren't you JARVIS? "

"Indeed, Captain Rogers," the disembodied voice assured him.

Steve relented with a sigh, "I know you wouldn't mistreat them, Tony."

Grinning Tony pulled him close, "It's ok, I'm glad the boys have you looking out for them." Closing the distance between them the inventor pressed his lips to Steve's. The kiss slow and leisurely.

"Shall we take this upstairs?" Tony mumbled against thoroughly kissed lips.

Steve didn't say a word, scooping up the shorter man he headed for the elevator, ignoring the amused click and whir of Tony's bots behind them.

-#-#-#-

{2}

"Clint I'm not so sure about this one," Bruce sighed as the archer fussed around the TV.

"Come on Bruce, babe, its time he experiences something a little more adult."

Steve frowned from his spot on the crouch, "What does 'adult' mean exactly?" he asked a creeping sense of dread settling on him.

Under the pretense of 'educating' him on modern culture, Steve found himself once more subject to another film choice of his teammates. It was just him Clint, and Bruce, as Clint's boyfriend, included by default.

"It's not Disney is what I mean," Clint explained finally getting everything cued up and ready.

Steve already resigning himself to the inevitable, settled in with a long sigh, "So what is it called?"

Clint settling un under Bruce's arm gave him an inscrutable look, a smirk playing about his lips, "_A_ _Nightmare on Elm Street_."

-#-#-#-

Tony blinked tired eyes, the work before him starting to blur and fuzz. Grunting in frustration he sat back rubbing his face tiredly, his back aching in protest.

"How long have I been here?" he mumbled glancing at his watch, the dial reading three in the morning. Surprised he rubbed his eyes again just to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

Steve didn't usually let him work until that time in the morning…. Not since the had started dating, he went out his way to come get him so they could sleep together. Tony didn't actively avoid sleep, he just sometimes forgot about it.

Frowning worried now he turned thinking to go check on Steve. It didn't take him long to find him, Steve was sitting on his lab couch, sketchbook on his knees. Though Tony wasn't sure how he could possibly be sketching with his legs jittering up and down so much.

Still that aside, the more pressing question was, what on Earth was Steve still doing awake at this hour? Steve was regimented in his schedule, usually in bed by ten if he had his choice, but at the moment he looked wide awake and showed no signs of wanting to sleep. Tony's worry only intensified, after the ice Steve struggled to cope, he'd slept so little hiding it for the others.

Tony, a night owl himself, had just happened to catch Steve as the dam had broken. It was the night Tony had fallen hopelessly in love with him, but it had also been absolutely soul-wrenching and he wasn't eager to repeat it.

Carefully he approached the big man, big blue eyes looked dull and tired as he stared off into space.

"Steve?" he called softly, Steve didn't show any signs of acknowledging him.

"Steve?" he tried again gently settling a hand on his shoulder, Steve jumped a foot in the air with a gasp.

"Whoa!" Tony quickly soothed him, reaching out to gathering him close, "Steve, love," he soothed. It took long moments to settle the other man down, Tony whispering and cuddling him close the whole time.

When he'd finally settled Tony gently prodded, "Steve, are you ok?" he felt the big head nod, then shake, then shoulders shrug in confusion.

He pressed a kiss to messy blonde hair, "Flashbacks?" he asked gently.

Steve shook his head seeming to gather himself. "No, no…. we watched a movie…" he started looking down at his hands.

Tony froze, "Oh?" he began wondering where this was heading.

"I can't remember the name, but it was about a man who killed you in your sleep."

Tony froze, trying to hold back his groan, "_A Nightmare on Elm Street_?" he supplied.

Steve nodded, "Yes, that was the one."

Tony sighed pulling him close on the couch, "Steve, love, it's just a movie, it's not real."

Steve sighed burring close, "I know that I do…but it sort of reminded me of being in the ice. Of being trapped in a dream world…" he trailed off and Tony felt his heartbreak.

He tipped Steve's chin towards him, kissing him soundly, he'd only meant to distract the big man but things heated. There was an edge of desperateness to Steve. and Tony submitted recognizing he'd been there himself. As the tumbled back onto his lab couch, Tony made a mental note to give Clint an earful later.

-#-#-#-

{3}

"Why are we watching this?" Clint groaned, and Pepper shot him a rather nasty look.

"Because you're banned from making movie choices ever again."

Clint humped, giving Steve the side eye, "Seems a bit extreme…"

Steve tried to fight back the flush, "I didn't say anything…" he mumbled, but secretly thankful that Tony had given Clint trouble over the 'horror move fiasco' as he was calling it.

Pepper was settling on the couch "You'll like this one," she assured him.

Clint sighed but settled in any way. Natasha shushed him as she entered curling in her usual chair popcorn in hand.

Just as the movie was starting up Bruce entered pausing, "What are you watching?"

Both Pepper and Natasha answered in unison, "_Dear John_."

-#-#-#-

Tony stepped on the elevator with a relieved sigh. It had been a stupidly long day at SI, it was his monthly inspection of the R&D department and it had gone on far longer than it needed too. He would never admit it, but he enjoyed talking to the young, enthusiastic engineers who wanted to be the next 'big deal'.

Unbuttoning his suit coat he headed to the kitchen, he needed something to eat then he'd head to bed. The idea of snuggling up the Steve made him pick up his step. Humming softly, he opened the fridge spotting the plate that had been thoughtfully saved. Grinning he pulled it out, no doubt Steve had put it aside for him. Still humming he took off the plastic wrap popping it into the microwave. Waiting he was running through some ideas in his head when he felt arms wrap around his middle.

Jumping in surprise he quickly relaxed when he recognized the smell of Old Spice, "Steve" he acknowledged leaning into the embrace. He felt the super soldier squeeze him tight, as he buried his face in Tony's neck inhaling softly.

Tony thought nothing of it until the microwave beeped and he moved to get his food, Steve moving with him, seemingly unwilling to let him go.

Tony patted his head, "Steve you ok?" he asked into the quiet.

He felt Steve take a shaky breath against his neck, "Tony, if I had to go to war would you leave me?"

Tony had no idea his eyebrows could go that high, "What are you talking about?"

Tony replayed the words over in his head but completely unsure he finally turned in the arms of his taller lover.

Steve looked genuinely upset, "If I had to go to war, would you leave me?"

Tony returned the embrace deciding to alley his fears before finding out what had brought this on. "Steve, love, if you have to go to war I will be right there beside you."

The bight, watery smile told Tony he'd got the right answer, "Now what brought that on?"

Steve smiled, "We watched a movie," he began and Tony groaned as he turned to retrieve his food.

"_Dear John_," Steve continued following Tony as he sits at the table to eat.

"Don't think I've seen that one," Tony said as he dug in.

Steve enthusiastically told him the plot, and but the time Tony had finished he understood why the man had asked.

"Not to worry love, if you go I go," Tony assured him heading to the sink with the dish.

Steve smiled at him leaning on one hand, "I know that I do, but it reminded me of the army days."

He looked wistful then and Tony smiled as he wiped his hands on a dish towel.

"There were so many who'd get those 'dear john' letters, I always felt bad for them…it's somewhat comforting to know that the world hasn't changed all that much."

Tony walked back over to him pulling the still seated man into an embrace, kissing the top of his head unsure what to say to that. Steve buried his face against Tony's stomach with a contented sigh. Tony held him tight, in the dim and quiet kitchen, knowing with his whole heart he had meant those words.

No matter what the future held.

-#-#-#-

{4}

"I totally got this!" Clint was all but bouncing on his toes as he rifled through the large collection of movies.

"I saw it the other day and I knew Cap had to watch it!"

There was a collective groan from the room,

"It's not a horror, is it?" Bruce warned.

Clint exhaled exasperated, "No Dad it's not."

Steve just shook his head, he'd all but given up trying to get out of these mandatory movie nights. He knew it wasn't just for his 'education' it was more for the time they spent together.

"So, what is it then?" Natasha asked seemly curious despite herself.

"One of your fav's Tash."

She raised a brow, "Oh?"

Nodding Clint queued up the movie as he settled in. "Yup."

Steve was curious despite himself, "So what is it?"

Tasha grinned recognizing the opening, "_Demolition Man_."

-#-#-#-

Tony stifled a yawn as he leaned against the elevator wall, all he wanted was a shower and sleep, preferably curled next to his boyfriend. Their earlier fight against a scientist with grandiose schemes of world domination had been short-lived, but the clean-up and catalog had been painstaking. Tony had been curious about the tech, so he'd stayed behind with the little SHIELDlings to go over the mess as the others went home.

It had been interesting, to say the least, the man had been good, it was a shame he had delusions of grandeur. Stepping off the elevator he navigated the dim, quiet hallways to their shared bedroom. It was late he hadn't expected the others to be up. Quietly he entered spotting the lump on the bed, smiling he headed first for the bathroom; shower then bed.

Turning on the shower he stripped down, hopping in with a moan of bliss. Eyes closed he was enjoying the hot water when he felt warm hands encircle his waist and a big form press up against his back. Humming he leaned into Steve, as those hands caressed his body, pulling him closer. Lips finding his neck under the warm spray. Turning in the embrace Tony kissed him forcefully as strong hands were lifting him pressing him against the shower wall.

Groaning Tony wrapped his legs around the trim waist, Steve didn't seem to be in any hurry though as they leisurely ground together. Tony more than content to enjoy the slow, steady roll of their hips together under the warm spray. It was sweet and unhurried.

Eventually Tony felt Steve speed up, and he held on tighter as he drove them closer to the edge. That familiar heat was curling languidly in his belly, "Tony," he felt more than heard Steve cry his name. He felt Steve shudder between his legs, and with his own groan, he was joining Steve as they spilling between them.

He felt Steve kissing his neck as he slowly released him back to the shower floor. Humming appreciatively Tony returned the kiss as the hot water rinsed them clean.

"Not that I'm complaining but what brought that on?" Tony murmured against warm lips.

Steve was silent a long moment as Tony lathered up his hair, "I was just glad that not all things have changed," he mused.

Tony rinsed his hair eyeing his lover curious, "What do you mean?"

Steve pulled him close, kissing him again, Tony gave in making out for long moments under the water.

Tony eventually put a stop to the tender moment, "I'm turning into a prune love, can we move this to the bed?"

Steve grinned and with one last peck they exited, drying off and pulling on pj's as they settled into bed. Tony was sleepy, his tired body tugging him towards slumber. Until he remembered he still hadn't got a straight answer.

"Steve you still haven't explained," Tony mumbled into the warm skin on his boyfriend.

Big arms were around him and he felt the warm chest rumble with a chuckle, "We watched a movie tonight, _Demolition Man_," he started and through the sleepy, post-orgasmic haze Tony managed to put to and to together.

Abruptly he sat up, looking down at blue eyes in astonishment, Steve was happy they still… he couldn't help the chuckle that bubbled up*. Steve flushed red, looking away guilty.

"Does this make me Sandra Bullock in this scenario?" Tony grinned.

Steve shrugged, "No…maybe…"

Laughing Tony settled in again.

"The had some odd notions about the future in the 1980s for sure," Steve mumbled.

Tony shook his head, he really needed to have a word with the other about their movie choices.

-#-#-#-

{5}

"I think Bruce should pick this time," Clint said from his spot with his head in said man's lap. Bruce who'd been dozing hummed blinking awake. It'd been a long day fighting for all of them, and as was their tradition they had ordered food and were settling in to watch a movie.

Natasha nodded in agreement, while Thor echoed as well, "A great idea Clint."

Steve sighed folding his legs onto the couch. "Don't suppose I get a say?" he asked no one in particular.

Everyone just ignored him, he sighed as Bruce rooted through the massive collection of movies. Steve glanced to the empty seat beside him. Tony had been called into work just as they'd returned to the Tower, some sort of computer issue, promising he'd be back as soon as he could. Which left Steve alone, trying to navigate, an attempt at educating him on current pop culture.

Bruce was cueing something up as he returned to his spot beside Clint.

"So, what'd you'd pick?" Clint asked before settling on Bruce's lap again.

Grinning he leaned back into the couch, "_Star Wars a New Hope_."

-#-#-#-

Tony didn't get home until the next morning. He'd been up almost 48 hours and bed was calling. Pepper had been surprisingly sympathetic as she'd sent him home assuring him they had the breech well in hand. Although Tony was goddammed determined to figure out who'd tried to hack the SI network.

Sighing he headed to his bedroom, bed first though. He grinned thinking perhaps he may be able to convince Steve into a little loving before he slept. Opening the bedroom door, he was surprised to see the bed empty. He checked the time, it was just coming on 4, Steve wasn't usually up until 6. Confused Tony checked the rest of the room wondering where he was.

His next thought was perhaps he'd fallen asleep on the couch during their movie night. Backtracking he headed for the common room, recognizing immediately the epic lightsaber fight taking place between Luke Skywalker and Darth Vader on screen. Chuckling he glanced to the couch expecting to see his boyfriend passed out but was rather surprised to see him wide awake and staring at the screen in rapt fascination.

"Steve?" he asked curiously, the soldier shushing him before turning back to the screen. Taken aback and somewhat amused he joined on the couch, realizing Steve was really into the movie. Settling in he put his feet into Steve's as they watched the finale of _Return of the Jedi. _

It wasn't until the credits started to roll that Steve finally let out a breath, "Wow…" he said leaning back into the couch.

Tony grinned, "Have you been here all night?" he asked Steve nodded turning to look at him, and for the first-time Tony thought Steve actually realized he was there.

"Ummm yeah…the others left after the first but I had to see the others…"

Tony chuckled leaning up to peck him on the cheek, "Lemme guess Bruce picked?"

Steve nodded, "How'd you know?"

Tony slid into Steve's lap straddling his thighs as he leaned in ghosting his lips, "He's a huge Star Wars nerd."

Tony kissed Steve deeply, as the credits rolled on behind them on the screen. Steve hummed in appreciation as hands came to rest on his hips. The kissed for long moments, Tony remembering exactly what he'd ben after in the first place, he was about to suggest they move this to the bedroom when Steve spoke.

"Too bad there is only three," Steve murmured.

Tony chuckled replying without thought as he leaned in for a kiss, "There's actually more than that…"

Tony was very suddenly, and very gently dumped to the side. "What really? Do you have them?"

Surprised he watched Steve head to the cabinet where the rather expansive movie collection was housed.

He blinked in shock, answering more out confusion the anything, "Oh yeah, they're all there."

Steve had already found them though and was excitedly trying to decide what to watch next. Tony chuckled in disbelief, realizing that he was 100% getting cockblocked by Star Wars.

Steve was already back on the couch, "You'll watch with me?"

Tony grinned, unable to help it, he could deny him nothing. Settling he leaned against Steve as a familiar theme began to play. "Shouldn't be surprised you'd be a sci-fi nerd," Tony muttered.

Steve hummed confused eyes on the screen.

Tony grinned, kissing his cheek, "You love Iron Man after all."

Steve chuckled gathering him close, "That I do."

-#-#-#-

{+1}

"I'm fine Steve," Tony assured him as the man hovered nearby worriedly, all but wringing his hands.

"You're not fine Tony, a building fell on you."

Tony groaned remembering being pinned, the crushing weight on his chest, the feeling of being trapped….he shuddered and Steve made a noise of panic reaching out to gather him near.

"It's ok, sorry love," Tony worked his way towards the bedroom.

He had broken several ribs and dislocated his shoulder, they had wanted to keep him overnight for observation but had talked them out of it promising he would rest, and someone would keep an eye on him. He knew Steve was going to hold him to that promise, so he didn't even try to fight as he headed for bed painkillers already making him drowsy.

Steve helped him get his sweats on and settled into bed, propped up on a mound of pillows. As comfy as he was going to get, he smiled dopily as Steve ran a tender hand through his hair.

"I'll be fine love, you head down and join the others."

Steve shook his head, "And listen to them argue about what I 'have to watch', no thanks think I'll stay here with you."

Tony chuckled, "Well I am going to watch a movie."

Steve carefully joined him, moving a gently as possible, "I would hope so."

Grinning Tony wrapped an arm around his boyfriend, "JARVIS you know what to play."

The old black and white credits began to roll and Steve sighed in contentment, "You are the only one with decent taste in movies."

Tony chuckled as _Casablanca_ appeared on the screen.

"I have a thing for the classics," Tony waggled his eyebrow suggestively as he lifted Steve's hand kissing his knuckles.

The big man groaned, "That was corny," Tony grinned completely unashamed. Steve yawned then, and Tony closed his eyes.

"Thanks, Tony," Steve mumbled.

Tony cracked a dark eye, "For what?"

The big man didn't open his eyes but he did smile, "For helping me survive the others movie nights."

Tony hummed pleased, "It's a whole wide world Steve, but cinema is objective you like what you like, and no one can tell you it's wrong."

Steve just cuddled closer, "It also helps when your boyfriend prefers movie before the 1960s."

Tony closed his eyes again giving his best Humphrey Bogart, "I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

End.


End file.
